Bellice
by Tark Mwain
Summary: Alice and Bella are both in love with each other, but neither of them know it. what will happen when they find out? femslash. lemons. AXB. rated M for future chapters. This is for my Bella.
1. Shopping

Alice loved this girl more than anything could ever be loved. This was the truest and purest love that had ever been felt. She wanted this girl to be hers for the rest of eternity. This beautiful being was her world.

Bella loved this girl more than anything could ever be loved. This was the truest and purest love that had ever been felt. she wanted this girl to be hers for the rest of eternity. This beautiful being was her world.

"Rosalie? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Alice asked as she knocked on the blonde's bedroom door. "Come on in Alice." she replied. "What's up?" Rose asked, as she could see something was troubling Alice. "Well, it's about Bella." "Oh, that you're madly in love with her? Is that it?" Rose replied. Alice was stunned. She didn't think anyone had noticed. "H..h..how did you know, Rose!?" Alice asked in disbelief. Rosalie raised her eyebrows in a questioning tone, looking at her pixie-like sister. "Come on Alice, it's completely obvious to everyone around this house. You never shut up about her. It's kind of annoying actually." _No way_ Alice thought to herself. "Well, what do I do Rose? I don't know how she feels and I love her so much." "Well I'm really in no position to be giving advice Alice dear, but try spending more time with her. Take her shopping and just talk to her, when you think the time is right, you'll let her know. And I completely support you sis." Rose smiled at Alice and with that Alice returned the smile and fled the room.

The phone rang once before Bella answered, making Alice's heart skip at the sound of her voice. "Hey Bells, let's go shopping tomorrow ok? I'll come through your window when I'm ready to go. See ya."

Bella was instantly elated at the sound of Alice's voice inviting her to go shopping with her all day tomorrow. She would be all alone with this beautiful girl whom she loved. Bella's day dragged by painstakingly slow as she tried to occupy herself with thoughts other than Alice.

The next morning Alice arrived bright and early, expecting Bella to still be in bed. But when she got there, there was no Bella in the bed, but she heard running water. She went into the bathroom and found Bella in the shower. "Hey Bells!" Alice called. "Hold on I'll be out in a sec." Bella called back over the rush of water. The water stopped and Bella reached out to grab a towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself before stepping out. When she did step out she practically slipped and fell as she saw Alice. Alice looked amazing in her skinny jeans, showing off her perfect ass, and her black pumps which further elongated her beautiful legs. She had a frilly light blue top on with her sunglasses in her always perfectly done, spikey hair. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Alice almost let out a gasp as she saw Bella emerge from the shower. She was dripping wet with only a towel covering her beautiful body. She kept her eyes fixed on Bella's gorgeous face, refusing to let them wander freely. "Hurry up Bella!" "Alright, alright I'm going." Bella grumbled making Alice think she hadn't been up for very long or that something was wrong. "Bella, don't you want to go shopping with me today?" "What? No of course I do." Bella said. "It's just that Charlie is being an ass and he's really pissing me off." "Oh, I'm sorry love." Alice crossed the room to a now-dressed Bella and hugged her. Electric currents shot through both of their bodies simultaneously. "Well, let's be off!" Alice shouted.

The two got in Alice's Porsche and she sped off. "Where are we going exactly?" Bella asked, though she didn't really care. She was glad to be with Alice wherever they went. "That's a secret." Alice said coyly. At the same time Bella and Alice reached for the soda they were sharing and their hands touched, but instead of recoiling, Alice grabbed Bella's hand and they rode the rest of the way like this. _OMG, I'm riding with Alice to a secret location holding her hand. What does this mean to her?_

They arrived at the mall in Seattle far too soon, as Bella knew they would with Alice driving like a maniac. The two girls headed to Rue 21 and grabbed armfuls of things to try on. "Excuse me miss," Alice said to an employee, "we need two dressing rooms. Could you please unlock them?" "Well ma'am we only have one room available, the others are occupied." "Ok, well just unlock the one for us then. Thank you." Alice stepped into the dressing room looking at Bella. Alice then motioned for her to come in with her. The room was small, cramped with only a bench and a mirror. "Holy shit Bella, enough clothes there?" Bella blushed and gave a meek smile and a shoulder shrug. They started to undress and they both giggled, for they were wearing the same bra and panty combo. Both bra's were black lace and the panties were very short shorts with black lace and frills. Bella blushed and looked away. "You know Bella, that looks very good on you. Very sexy." More heat rose to her cheeks and her core. "Yeah, ok. Have you been drinking Alice?" Bella said trying to lighten the conversation. "No I mean it," Alice replied. In one lithe motion the pixie-like girl had Bella against the dressing room wall, standing abnormally close to her. Bella could smell Alice's beautiful scent as it drifted over her lips and she longed for her. Her longing did not last as Alice satisfied. She leaned into Bella, still against the wall and kissed her deeply. Bella did not object. "Mmm, Alice…" Bella's words trailed off as Alice moved from her lips to her jaw to her neck. "Not here." Reluctantly Alice removed her lips from Bella. They left all of their items in the dressing room and ran out of the store and back to the Porsche.


	2. I Love You

_**Hey guys I'd like to thank you for all of your bitchin' reviews! It's definitely making me want to write more. And if you have any suggestions just let me know!**_

Alice raced back to Forks, she and Bella holding hands again. They parked in the driveway and Alice hitched Bella to her back while running and jumping her way to Bella's bedroom window. Bella had always admired Alice's lithe vampire movements, even more so now as her wetness was probably seeping onto Alice's back. _How embarrassing_ she thought. Alice propped the window open and jumped in, Bella climbing down from her back. "Mmm" Alice said as she inhaled. "You're very wet Bella." Bella blushed and stood there, unsure of herself. Alice went to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and began kissing her. They moved to the bed at human speed and Bella was on top of Alice's cold, hard body. The clothes and kisses started flying. "Bella," Alice started and Bella didn't look up. "Bella, stop." This time Bella looked up questioningly. "Why Alice? I thought you wanted this?" "I do Bella, it's just that I'm a vampire and you're a human. If we let this go further, I'm going to hurt you Bells." "Oh." Bella said disappointedly. "Change me then." "Bella…I don't know. I'll have to talk to Carlisle."

They put their clothes back on and shared a quick kiss and hopped in the Porsche, but Alice didn't start the car right away. She hesitated, and Bella said "Alice, what's wrong. Are you having a vision?" "No, I just need to tell you something." Bella looked at her. _What could she possibly want to tell me. She's probably in love with someone else and thinks we shouldn't see each other. Oh no. _Bella's stomach churned. "Ok, what is it?" "Bella Swan, I love you." Bella was stunned, these words were not the ones that she was expecting. "As I love you Alice Cullen." "Really? Oh Bella you have no idea how it makes me feel to hear you say that." Alice breathed. "Yes, I do Alice. I've been wanting to tell you for months." "Let's go talk to Carlisle."

"Carlisle, I want to talk to you about Bella and I. We're in love and I want to be with her forever. I want to change her." "Well Bella," Carlisle said warmly, "I'd love to have you as a part of this family and I approve of your changing." Bella looked at him, a smile but also a hint of fear in her eyes. "Carlisle, I want to change Bella, but I need you there because I don't know if I can stop myself." "Why don't I just change her myself, Alice?" "No, I want my venom inside of her." Alice then winked at Bella, because that wasn't all she wanted inside of her. "Alright, when do you want this to take place?" They both looked at Bella, who had been silent throughout this conversation. She looked hesitant, but she knew that this is what she's always wanted, Alice is what she's always wanted. "As soon as possible." Bella whispered, embarrassed at her weak voice. "Are you absolutely sure about this Bella? There's no going back. This is forever." Carlisle reminded her. Bella then looked at Alice and said "Forever isn't long enough." In her head, Alice began summoning the rest of the family back from their hunting trip. Alice didn't trust that even Carlisle alone could stop her from killing her beloved. Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett arrived in roughly half an hour. Edward read Alice's thoughts and updated the rest of the family. "Wait," Rosalie said, "Where's Esme?" Edward stepped in and spoke up. "She doesn't want to see this.

"Alright, let's do this then," Rosalie said. "Well, could you give Bella and I a moment alone please?" Alice asked curtly, glaring at Rosalie. They all raced out of the room and Alice went to Bella. Alice looked at Bella as if to ask _are you sure?_ "I love you Alice." "I love you too." They kissed, immersing themselves in each other when they heard a knock on the door. They separated as Carlisle came in. "Ok, lie down Bella." he said gesturing to the table in his office. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Rose were standing in the corner, Carlisle's backup.

Bella wasn't really sure what to think. In 3 days, she would be a vampire. Her skin as cold as the table she now lay on. Alice would no longer feel cool and refreshing against her skin. The bloodlust would be unbearable. _Will I be a murderer? What if I kill everyone in Forks? _

Bella put those thoughts aside, and closed her eyes, signaling that she was ready. Alice leaned next to her jugular and kissed her neck, then…she bit. She knew that she could not bite for long so she had better savor the time that she had to taste Bella. Alice was doing pretty good, but Carlisle stepped in and said softly, "Alice, stop now." Her lips left Bella's neck and she was shaking. Edward grabbed Alice and ran out the window with her, trying to get her as far away as possibly from Bella. "Edward, please, I need to be with her. I did this to her and if she has to suffer I want to do all that I can to ease the pain. I can handle it. I won't hurt her." Edward let her go and Alice began running at top speed back toward the Cullen home. Edward was much faster than Alice but he trailed behind her letting her run by herself.

Alice arrived back at the house and went straight up to see Bella. She had no idea where Edward had gone, but that didn't really matter. What mattered was Bella. She was in so much pain and Alice longed to touch her, but she knew the slightest touch would only increase the pain. Emmett and Jasper were standing near by, just in case.

The next day, Alice sat by Bella's side, never moving.

The pain was…indescribable. There were no words to simulate the excruciating pain that coursed through her. Alice's venom was running through Bella's veins. Bella thought she was going to die, literally. She knew that Alice was right there next to her and she longed to touch her, but even if she could move, then she WOULD die.

The end of Bella's "transformation" was near and Alice was getting so anxious she could hardly stand it. Then, Bella's eyes open and she jumped off the table immediately. Emmett and Jasper tensed, but Alice went right to her and held Bella in her arms.

_**Do you guys want me to describe the new Bella? Or do you want me to skip right to the good stuff? ; ) Reviews are greatly appreciated. **_


	3. Covered In Blood

_**Thanks guys for all of your reviews, I'll try to update as soon as possible!**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR **__**MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony **__as you requested. =]_

The new Bella was even more beautiful than the old. Her brown hair was now silk in Alice's hands as she grabbed Bella's unblemished, marble face and pressed her lips to Bella's cold, pink ones. Bella's skin was pearl white and so smooth. Bella looked at herself in the mirror. _Oh my God, I'm beautiful. Look at me, this isn't even me! _She was stunned by her own beauty, that she didn't know was possible to come from her. Her new body was perfectly proportioned, her boobs must be a D cup and her butt, oh my God her butt, was perfectly round, but still small and sat at the perfect height. Bella, being the world's only clumsy vampire, nearly fell when she looked at her eyes. They were fire red, like someone had taken a permanent marker to them. She let out a small gasp and Alice came up behind her. "You need to hunt baby." Bella smiled at the term of endearment that Alice had used. For the first time she looked at Alice. When Bella was human and had far duller senses, she had thought Alice was beautiful. But now, her sense of smell, sight, hearing, everything was heightened and Alice was immaculate. She was an angel. If the rest of her senses were improved, she could only imagine how Alice would taste and feel to her now. But before that, she really did need to hunt something. _Oh God, the bloodlust is coming on. _

"Will you help me?" "Of course, let's go" Alice said. And with that they leaped out the window, the others standing behind, astonished at Bella's calmness. "Try to run Bella, see how fast you are." Alice challenged. Bella then started running at human pace, quickly picking up speed and racing ahead of Alice. She was almost faster than Edward! "Holy shit," Alice muttered and picked up her pace to meet Bella.

When Alice caught up with Bella, she was immediately on alert. She could smell a human and she knew Bella could smell him too. "Bella, get out of here, there's a human." "I know Alice, I'm okay." Bella said, but then her thirst started to burn her throat, but she would not betray Carlisle and her family by killing a human. Alice stared at Bella, wondering what she should do as Bella started walking toward the human! _Ohhhh fuck._ "Bella come back here NOW!" "I'm okay Alice, promise. I won't hurt him." Bella reassured.

"Why hello young ladies, I'm John Thompson, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two out in the woods today?" John asked. "Well," Bella started "could you tell us where to find the best bear or mountain lion? I see you have a gun there, so I assumed you were a hunter." "Well yes ma'am I am a hunter, you pretty ladies don't look like you're prepared to go a huntin' no mountain cats." "We were going to come back tomorrow with our equipment, we were just scouting the area." Bella silently chucked as she looked at the man of about 65. A bulge had formed behind his zipper on his jeans, and Alice held back a fit of giggles as she saw the stiffy Bella had given him. She was surprised he could still get it up, frankly. That temporarily took her mind off of the burning sensation in her throat, she too need to hunt.

"Uhm…well…" John stuttered, "you'll find big game about 15 miles northwest of here." "Thank you John." Bella batted her beautiful long eyelashes at him as she and her lover turned away. "Ya'll have a nice day now, and be careful!" He shouted after them. They never turned around. "Bella, what the hell did you do that for? I know you can smell the game. You didn't have to put a human at risk to ask for directions." "Oh Alice, I did it just to prove to you that I can handle it." Alice looked at her dumbfounded, fully absorbing the impact of the situation. _Bella has been a newborn for about an hour and she went up to a human, and had a perfectly normal conversation with him, without showing the slightest bit of discomfort. Woah. _"That man was completely wrong" Alice stated. "Yeah, I can smell bear southeast. Ol' geezer, probably confused." They giggled and headed off toward the scent. They came across a gigantic, black, pissed-off-looking bear and Alice said "You need to start off small, like with deer or elk, but watch me destroy this bear." She gave a beautiful, white smile and immediately attacked the now helpless bear. Bella watched in awe. She would admit, it was kind of funny seeing her small, spry Alice killing a bear. _My Alice. That sounds great._ Bella thought and smiled.

Alice returned to her side, clean and unscathed. Off in the clearing were some large deer that would be perfect for Bella. "Ok, what do you smell Bella?" "Deer." She answered, seeming to be in some blood thirsty trance. She followed her nose and raced toward the deer and attacked It viciously. Fur and skin were flying everywhere as Bella sunk her teeth into the helpless animal. Alice watched her, and started becoming turned on by this wild side of Bella. The sight of her crouched over the deer, blood on her face, and her teeth bared was making Alice hot all over. _God this tastes so good_ Bella thought as she continued to drain the deer of life.

She came back to Alice covered, no soaked, in blood and Alice let out a tiny giggle. "I'll work on it," Bella mumbled. After that they hunted several more animals and decided they were full, so they would return to the Cullen home.

They entered via the front door and saw the family, everything as usual. Esme returned and was in the kitchen, Carlisle was tuning Edward's piano and Edward sat on one end of the couch with Rosalie on the other end. Emmett was sitting on the floor playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare. A small smile played across Bella's lips as she plugged in another controller to Emmett's Xbox 360. He looked at her in disbelief for two reasons. One, was she was covered in blood, and the second was because she dared to challenge him at the game he was best at. Little did he know Bella owned COD. In a half an hour she had kicked his ass twice. He began to get pissed off and walked away from the game leaving the rest of the family laughing. Rosalie winked at her and said "You're the first person, let alone being a girl, that has EVER beat him at Call of Duty. Try to beat him at Halo next week." "Halo is MY game," Bella said "but I don't want him to get mad at me." "Oh, honey he's not mad at you. Just frustrated." Esme said lovingly.

Alice spoke up. "Everyone, I have to inform you of something. If Edward hasn't already informed you." She looked at Edward with a blank expression, not really caring whether or not he did. Edward perked up at this, looking at his sister quizzically. _Ok, I guess he didn't_ Alice thought to herself and Edward then shook his head, while he searched hers. Then he read what she had witnessed and his eyes lit up and his jaw fell. He struggled to close his mouth as Alice began to speak. "Today, while we were hunting, Bella smelled a human." An instant look of panic swept over the room but Jasper was there and made them all calm, but they didn't look happy about it. They wanted to be nervous and worried. Though Carlisle's face showed no emotion, Edward knew he was disappointed in Bella. "And…?" Rosalie questioned. "And she didn't even want him. In fact, she went right up to the man, a John Thompson and had a completely, polite conversation with him." "Oh come on Alice, no newborn vampire has ever had that kind of control." Emmett laughed. "So what did you do with the body!?" he continued and Bella shot him a furious look. "No, it's true, Emmett." she insisted and they turned to Edward and he nodded his head, confirming this. Edward laughed as he read all of their thoughts at the same time. They all thought _woah_ simultaneously. Alice chimed in, "I'm so proud of you Bella." She went to Bella and kissed her on the lips until Emmett cleared his throat. "Bella," Esme said "why don't you and Alice go back to your house, you look like you could use some cleaning up." They all laughed, including Bella as she and Alice walked out the door and slid into Alice's Porsche.

When they got to Bella's house they said hello to Charlie, claiming that Bella had fallen and hit her head. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, chuckling slightly as the girls walked upstairs. They were in Bella's room when Bella said "Well I better take a shower, get all this blood off of me." "Well let me help you with that," Alice said coyly and they began undressing each other…


	4. Fetish

_**Note: I use many odd forms of the word vagina in this chapter, and possibly future chapters. (ex. Snizz, thitch, bajingo, snatch…etc.)**_

They were both now fully undressed, still standing in Bella's room. Bella looked at Alice's beautiful body and shivered. Her body was dove white and her shape was perfect. She had the skinnier version of an hour-glass figure. Her small breasts were perky and wonderful. Her nipples were a pinkish color and hard. Her snatch was smooth and shaven perfectly.

Bella's body was much the same, although her breasts were larger and she weighed a little more than Alice. They were both beautiful.

Bella leaned into Alice kissing her, then finally pressing their bodies together and Alice moaned loudly, then she said "Come on you dirty girl, let's wash you up." And hand in hand they ran across the hall to the shower. Bella leaned over outside of the shower, adjusting the temperature of the water and at the same time giving Alice a nice view of her ass. Once it was the right temp, Bella started to step in and Alice gave her ass a hard smack. Bella simply smiled and dragged Alice into the shower with her. Alice then pinned Bella against the wall and moved the shower head so it would run on both of them. She took both of Bella's breasts in her hand and kissed her neck at the same time, while Bella began to tease her snizz. "Oh Bella…" Alice breathed as she lightly played with her lips while Alice was still massaging Bella's breasts.

The shower they were in was quite large and they had plenty of room to move around, so Bella pushed Alice away lightly and summoned her to get on the floor of the shower. Alice did as she was told and lay back. She spread her legs as wide as she could for Bella's eyes, tongue, and fingers. Bella looked at Alice's pussy and she couldn't believe it. _How am I so lucky to have such a beautiful girl? A year ago I would have hated the thought of being a lesbian, and now I'm about to go down on the girl that I'm in love with? This is crazy, but I'll take it._ She couldn't believe she was about to touch another woman that way, but she liked it and didn't hesitate. Bella could tell that the running water wasn't the reason that Alice was so wet, and Bella could smell her arousal and it further aroused her. Bella put one finger inside of the pixie-like girl and while she did this she reached up and began lightly kissing her. Bella moved her finger around Alice's clit, but never touched it even when she added two more fingers into her. Alice was tight but she managed. "Bella please, don't tease me this way. Fuck me! Please!" Bella had her middle and ring finger pulsing deeply in and out of Alice while her thumb and her index fingers rolled her clit making Alice scream with pleasure. "I'm going to cum, fuck!" And hearing this, Bella lightly pinched her clit, and that was all it took for Alice to gush all over Bella's hand. Bella licked the juices off of herself and kissed Alice, so she could taste herself. Alice started to get up to pleasure Bella, but Bella wasn't done with her yet. "Where do you think you're going bitch? Stay down there until I say you can get up." "Yes ma'am" Alice replied smiling, getting more turned on by the second. This was the wild, dominating side of Bella that she loved. Bella lay down on her stomach in front of Alice's core and Alice placed her legs over Bella's shoulders. This let Bella reach around and grab her thighs, so she could pull Alice as close as possible as she ate her dripping wet cunt. Bella sucked and licked and flicked at her clit and she knew Alice was close once more. Then she did something Alice didn't expect, she darted her tongue in and out very rapidly and Alice's body tightened and she exploded into Bella's mouth.

After her second orgasm, Alice flipped over and she was now on top of Bella. Alice then turned around so her thitch was right in Bella's face and her face was in Bella's thitch. They 69'd until each of them came. Then Alice got off of Bella and stood up, and pointed the shower head so the water sprayed directly onto Bella's clit. This hurt Bella a little because of the intense pressure of the water and she screamed, begging Alice to move the jet of water. Alice went down on the floor and kissed Bella saying "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll make it better." She kissed Bella's jaw line and then to her neck and eventually she took the left breast in her mouth and flicked the nipple with her tongue. Bella's nipples were so hard that it almost hurt. Alice tweaked them both sharply causing Bella to moan in both pain and pleasure. She then kissed and licked her way down Bella's stomach and she stopped at the pelvic bone and kissed her whole pelvis. "Come on Alice, don't tease me baby." Bella said, trying out her own use of verbal endearment. She liked it, but was getting frustrated because she needed to be fucked. Hard. Alice wasted no more time and she dove in right for Bella's clit. She massaged it between her tongue and her top lip and this sent Bella over the edge twice. Alice continued doing this, but now added two fingers inside of her. Bella was now exhausted and she could see that Alice was exhausted as well. They stopped the shower water and stepped out, drying each other off carefully and slowly. Then Bella said something that Alice was shocked, but pleased to hear. Bella was sitting on the closed toilet and she asked "Alice come bend over me." Alice did so and this caused her breasts and stomach to be flat against Bella's thighs. Alice knew what was coming and she couldn't wait, this was her fetish. Bella's hand came down hard on Alice's ass. She spanked her again and again, making Alice moan in both pain and enjoyment. If Alice and Bella were humans Alice would have huge purple welts on her tiny little ass. "You like when I spank you, you naughty little bitch?" "Mmm, yes Bella I love it."

They got dressed and shared a long kiss. They headed downstairs where they were greeted by Charlie who said "What the hell was all that racket up there?" "Oh nothing Charlie," Alice assured him, winking at Bella. "Oh Charlie, I meant to ask you. Is it okay if I steal Bella for the day tomorrow? I want to take her shopping." "Yeah, no problem Alice." he said. Bella looked at Alice quizzically as they walked out toward Alice's Porsche. "Were going shopping?" Bella groaned dramatically. "Don't worry Bella, you'll like this store. A friend of mine owns it. It's quite a ways away though, you don't mind a road trip do you?" "Alice, why would I mind a road trip with you. I'd love to. I don't care where we go as long as we're together. I love you." "I love you too my Bella. Let's go home." That sounded good to Bella. Home. Alice was calling her house Bella's home. That felt right. They sped off toward the Cullen's.


	5. Blindfolded Revenge

They arrived home and came in the front door, hand in hand. Everyone was there in their respective positions. Bella noticed that Emmett was playing Halo, and she wanted deeply to challenge him, but didn't want to humiliate him in front of his wife and family. He seemed in a playful mood as he said "Hey Bells, get over here and try to beat the master." "She has no time Emmett, I'm stealing her and taking her shopping for the day." Alice said. Edward burst out laughing as he read where Alice was taking her lover. She glared fiercely at Edward. "Shut up you moron." "Come on bro, where is Alice taking her?" Emmett asked curiously. Before Alice could reach Edward he raced across the room and whispered in Emmett's ear. Emmett and Edward began giggling like schoolgirls on the floor of the living room. Alice ran toward Edward and pinned him against the wall, his throat in her hand. "Alice…" Carlisle warned. But she didn't listen as she had Edward struggling for her to let him go, but she kneed him right in the jewels. He cried out in pain and Emmett laughed harder.

"Alice, what the hell. That wasn't really necessary." Bella said. "I know love, I just didn't want the surprise to be spoiled." Bella looked at Alice, rolling her eyes but smiling. They hopped in the Porsche and sped off and arrived at Bella's house. "Alice, I thought we were going shopping?" "We are, but I want to take your truck." she said. "Why on Earth would you want to take my truck." Bella asked astonished. "Because, if we go in my car, we'll get there much too soon, and I want to be with you as long as possible." Bella kissed Alice tenderly and they got in Bella's truck. Alice decided to drive so she could blindfold Bella. "Really Alice, a blindfold?" "Come on babe, humor me." Alice saw the dirty things they would be doing later with that blindfold. They drove and drove, Alice not daring to push the truck over 55 miles per hour. Then she put her hand on Bella's thigh and squeezed and rubbed down her leg. Bella smiled and began to remove the blindfold. "Uhn uh, you keep that blindfold on young lady." Alice instructed. She did so and Alice began rubbing and tickling more lightly, teasing her. _Alice said I had to keep the blindfold on, but not my pants. Mwahahahaha. _Bella thought devilishly, as she slipped off her pants. She couldn't see it, but Alice was smiling widely. She then proceeded to slip off her panties as well. Alice replaced her hand on her thigh, and Bella spread herself wide for her lovers magical fingers, putting her legs up on the dashboard. This instantly aroused both of them as they sped off to the location unknown to Bella. Alice fingered Bella until they came to a stoplight and they received stares from neighboring cars, and that's when Bella exploded onto Alice's fingers.

"How much longer" Bella asked impatiently. "Actually we're here right now." Alice responded. "Can I take the blindfold off?" "No! No, not yet. Wait 'till we get inside." Alice led her to the doorway, and they stepped in a very warm, spacious room. Alice removed the blindfold from Bella's anxious eyes and Bella smiled as wide as she ever had when she saw where she was. When she opened her eyes, she saw sex toys of any and every kind hanging on the walls, sitting on shelves, in bargain bins. There was even a sex swing hanging from the ceiling. _Oh my God…Alice brought me to an adult toy store…sweet!_ Bella looked at Alice and kissed her briefly, but hard and fierce. "Pick out everything you want my Bella." Alice instructed. Bella couldn't believe there were so many different kinds of dildos and vibrators and such. There was a section of naughty books and even a body oil shelf. She opened one of the books and flipped through it quickly. _Jesus, you'd have to be a contortionist to do that._ Alice snuck up behind her and attached something to Bella's nipples, causing her to cry out in pain, making the shopkeeper look, and chuckle. "Nipple clamps. Really, Alice?" "And why not? I liked that shout of pain there…"

Bella shooed Alice away and continued her shopping. "Hey Alice come here." Bella called. As soon as Alice was there Bella rushed her into the dressing room and immediately stripped her naked. Extremely unexpectedly, Bella shoved a dildo into Alice and Alice shrieked with pain and delight. They began to kiss passionately and then as Alice started to remove Bella's clothes, Bella stepped back. "What is it love?" "I don't want us to waste all of our energy. We need to save it for tonight." She winked at Alice and left the dressing room. They paid for their purchases and got in the Porsche. "Oh shit Bells. We didn't pay for this." She pointed to her core. "It's still in there." "Oh well, just leave it and drive home." She pulled out of the parking lot and they began the journey back home. At the most inconvenient time, Alice felt a vibrating in her snizz. She looked over at Bella who held a small black remote. "What the hell is that?" Alice asked. "Well, I thought since you tortured me by not telling me where you were taking me, I'd do a little torture of my own." Bella had to concentrate on not thinking about when she was going to make the vibrator buzz, because Alice would see it and be ready, even though it would still feel amazing.

As they drove Bella randomly made the thing buzz inside of Alice, sometimes sending her swerving in the lane on the road, which generated some honks and birds to be flipped. After a long while they arrived back in Forks and pulled into Bella's driveway. They went to the front door and Bella turned the vibrator on. Alice shivered. The two stepped in and Charlie was in the kitchen. "Hey girls, how was shopping?" he asked, seeming to be in a pleasant mood. "G…great C…Charlie." Alice managed. She was trying to hold back the screams of pleasure she wanted Bella to hear. Bella just smirked and led Alice upstairs. Then Bella did something that really pissed Alice off. "I have to go hunt. Stay here and fuck yourself like a good girl." _She got me all worked up with this thing and now she's leaving!?_ "I'll be back soon love," Bella promised and she kissed Alice and fled out the window. She reappeared quickly. "Please don't look at what I'm going to do. I want it to be a surprise. And if you do, the next time I want to pull a surprise I'll get Jacob down here to block your vision." Bella smiled sweetly and Alice pouted, but nodded, saying she would resist her visions. It was all Alice could do to not peak.

Bella raced through the forest, not necessarily at her top speed, wondering if Alice was at home, getting off without her. It made her hot, but also saddened her that she had to be away from Alice for even one moment. Bella stopped when the scent of bear wafted to her. She was only about ten miles away and she raced towards it. In Bella's right and were 5 half-gallon empty bottles. She killed a black, menacing grizzly bear, and got as much blood as she could into the bottles she had brought with her on her hunt. Now at her fastest speed she bounded back to her lover who was hopefully still naked in her bedroom.

When she arrived Alice was indeed still there, naked on her bed. Bella hid the bottles behind her back. "Oh my God Bella, what is that smell?" "Close your eyes baby. Relax." She replied sexily. Alice lay back on the bed and shut her eyes, then she felt a warm liquid dripping down her breasts, stomach, and running to her core. "Ok, open." Alice opened her beautiful eyes and saw blood running down her body, and God did it smell good. Bella had poured it all over her body and she could hardly stand it any longer. She began to lick everywhere over Alice's body. This sent a large shiver up Alice's spine and caused her to arch her back. "Mmm Bella, baby that feels sooo good." Bella licked her neck and down her cleavage, savoring the blood and Alice's body. She continued her journey down the beautiful white body, and got to Alice's sweet snatch. She did what Alice loved and rolled her clit between her tongue and top lip and Alice came, creating a pink color as her juices mixed with the bear's blood. It took a moment for Alice to catch her breath as Bella rammed two fingers inside her while she sucked on Alice's left breast, flicking the nipple with her tongue. Bella reached in a found her g-spot and began to stroke up lightly at first, then harder, and lighter again. They both came together, and just as Alice thought she couldn't take anymore Bella produced one of the many toys they had bought earlier that day. It was a glass, red ribbed dildo. Bella stuck it in her mouth and made Alice watch as she moaned and sucked on the fake cock. "You want this inside you baby?" Bella asked between sucks. "Mmm yes put it in me so deep. Fuck me now!" Bella planned on doing just that, but she rubbed the dildo on the outside of Alice's lips and over her clit, as it was protruding largely. Alice writhed beneath Bella's touch and begged her to make her cum. Bella put the cock inside of her and pushed in deeply, fast, and hard. Alice began to moan and arch her back. "Come for me baby, I need you to cum." That was all it took for Alice to explode. Bella extracted the dildo from her pussy and put it in Alice's mouth, letting her taste herself. Watching Alice do this made Bella cum as well.

They lay in Bella's bed, exhausted, holding each other. Alice was spooning Bella in her arms and kissing the back of her neck. Although they didn't need it, they fell asleep side by side.


End file.
